My Dysfunctional Family
by Bailey-Chaos
Summary: (au, see notes) Luke reveals a secret about Lulu's birth to her on his way to go and get help for his problem in the aftermath of 040115 episode. His revelation leads Lulu on a search to find a fraternal twin sister she never even realized she had. But when she finds this twin sister, how will the reunited family deal with everything? Especially considering Logan's a member now..
1. Chapter 1

BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY READ THIS

_-otherwise you're getting all sorts of confuzzled and i love you adorable babes and don't want that to happen-_

Normally, I do not do the authors notes page before I even start a story that often. But in this case, with this particular plot bunny, I felt it was a necessary evil. Please note that I do not own General Hospital, nor do I own any of it's canon characters. If I did, do you guys really think Logan would be dead? Or that Sonny would have yet another child? No. A thousand times no. I do however own my au spin on the events they've shown for the past few days with the Luke Spencer storyline. And I own my original character, Lena Jean Spencer - Baldwin, fictional fraternal twin sister of Lulu Spencer - Falconeri and fictional daughter of Luke and Laura Spencer, also fictional spouse of Logan Baldwin who yes, is still alive in my story. I figure if I do this right, I can eventually explain that one too. Ironically, I just sat down after watching GH again at last today and this came as a result. A complete bio for Lena Jean Spencer-Baldwin is forthcoming just as soon as I figure her out? I've never had a character just sort of make itself known like she did.. :)

For now, all things are mostly canon compliant except for these two big things listed below:

**Laura was pregnant with fraternal twins.. For those of you not in the know, fraternal twins are twins who don't look exactly like a mirror's image. Luke was tasked with naming the girls, he gave Lulu the name chosen by both himself and Laura, prior to birth.. However, given that they were not expecting twins and twin two magically appeared during the birth, they had to have another name.. And Laura was pretty much incapacitated, I'd imagine, (never had kids, heard the birthing process is probably about as much fun as a root canal, but anywho).. Luke is the one who chose twin two's name.. And given that her eyes and a tuft of hair she had when born were the exact same shade as his mother Lena, her name became Lena Jean, named after Lena and Bobby, of course. During the course of the night, a woman kidnapped Lena Jean with the help of a nurse. Luke, of course, blocked all memory of Lena's disappearance out until recently.. And recently, in his clearer moments, he actually started doing some digging. The woman who kidnapped twin two confessed, but on her death bed. And she didn't tell Luke where Lena was. Its unclear to me right now whether he was there as Bill or as himself... But the woman died under suspicious circumstances that were quickly put off to her having taken her own life by misuse of the medical equipment attached to her person at the time of death.. So yeah, Lena (aka twin two) was raised in another town in New York by this woman.. And yeah, Luke blames himself for it because he didn't question things when the nurse broke the news.. But he couldn't, because he blocked at least half the incident out like he did with his mother's death all those years before. **

**Obviously, Logan did not die in my auverse. For that matter, so many others would not be dead, either, but that's another story altogether, now isn't it? Instead, Scott found him outside the clinic and rushed him to a hospital in the next town.. Which is sort of where he has his first meeting with his future wife, Lena.. At first they're just friends, but then they start a romance. And now, well.. I'll let you read the below chapter and see for yourself. Point being, I haven't figured out all the logistics of Logan's having escaped death other than his father being involved somehow, but when I do.. Logan is alive and well and I assure you, he won't be the asshole the show turned him into just because of Lulu's rejection.**

**Everything else? Is the same.. For now. -evil laughs-**

**If you want more of this, you're gonna have to review or something. Otherwise, I'll most likely not focus on it like I really, really want to. The muse hit me and I thought I'd share the part I have written so far.**

**And here we go, babes.. This is the first chapter and god knows where it's going to go.. if people actually seem interested in it, I'll post more and actually sit down and do a plot outline thingy.**

* * *

ONE

_'That's not all you did, Spencer and you know it.. Your own daughter.. You couldn't take it, the way she had your mother's eyes.. You basically handed her over to a total stranger in the hospital who'd just lost their own kid, just because she had your mother's eyes.. Go on, Spencer, if you're gonna tell it, tell the whole story at last.. How you didn't stop that woman from taking Lena, how you didn't even really try to look for her, hell.. And then you just sat there and accepted the hospital's telling Laura that the baby died during the night,even though you knew then there had to be more to the story than that? How you did it and you didn't even think twice.. All because of those damned eyes. Do you think she'd be so willing to help you then?' _Luke's brain roared at him as Dante and Lulu lead him out of the house on Elm Street, helping him into Dante's SUV just minutes after everything came back to him at last and he remembered the terrible things he'd done as a kid, one on accident, the other totally on purpose.

"Stop the car, Lulu."

"What? No, Dad, you have to go and get help, okay? You need help.. Especially after what you just went through."

"She's right.. And I kinda cannot stop the car. You broke a few laws, old man." Dante said as he looked at his father in law in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, well what I told ya tonight, that's not all of the things I've done, okay? I just.. I want all of this out. I want everything I've done and kept hidden out of me, damn it. I don't want to be in a position to do this to people I love ever again.." Luke said as he gave Lulu a pleading look.

"Dante, pull over."

"No."

"Dante, sweetheart, pull over the truck.. My dad's not making this up.. I can just tell, okay?" Lulu said as she gave her husband begging eyes.

Dante grumbled but pulled into a park and then turned to Luke, setting the timer on his watch. "You have ten minutes."

" When you were born, Lulu.. You weren't the only baby girl we had.." Luke started. Lulu grumbled and looked at her father. But when she saw the look in his eyes, the pain there, she nodded, urged him gently, "Go on, finish."

"I looked at her and her eyes.. They were the exact same shade as your grandmother's.. Things started coming back then, I think, or something happened.. Either way, I was sitting in the nursery holding the two of you, I'd just named you and was working on a name for your twin sister.. I decided to name her Lena.. Like your grandmother."

"If this is a joke, Luke."

"Damn it, Falconeri, if this were a joke.." Luke said as he gripped at his head, a pained look in his eyes, his heart literally hurting all over again. He started to relive this night too, the night he'd given away his other daughter to virtual strangers..

It'd never really ate at him until now, until tonight.. Maybe it was remembering what he did to his own mother. Maybe it was finally wanting everything out and behind him, finally wanting to actively seek help for everything he was going to have to deal with.. But he wanted Lulu to know.

He wanted her to get curious and maybe find her fraternal twin, Lena. He wanted both of his daughters in his life if it wasn't too late and he hadn't made a totally fucked up decision when he didn't question what the nurse in the hospital told him all those nights ago.

"Dad?" Lulu asked as she gaped at her father in disbelief.

"Her eyes, Lulu, it was her eyes.. I couldn't. I just looked at her and I kept seeing your grandmother all over again. I couldn't take it, okay? And then the woman came in, a nurse talked to her and she started to sob and cry and.."

"Dad.. What did you do? What happened?"

"I found the nurse later, I went out to grab a drink, to get away from those damned haunting eyes of your sister's.. And when I was coming back in, I bumped into the nurse.. I talked to her a little while, found out that the woman had lost her own child about two months before, and she was having trouble coping."

Dante eyed Luke skeptically.

Lulu also eyed her father skeptically and then asked, "Well?"

"I went back into the room, was going to sit with you two again, was going to try and make myself deal with it, your sister having the same damn eyes as your grandmother and the woman came back in.. She asked me to hold your sister.. And I let her." Luke said as he paused again, took a deep breath.

"And?"

"Are you making this up, Spencer?"

"I wish I was." Luke answered, taking another deep breath and then admitting at last, "She held her and left. But it was what happened a few hours later that I need to get out. Apparently, during the night, she got into the hospital's nursery and she took your sister then vanished.. I know this because I did my own digging and tried finding her a few years ago.. Found out that the woman I thought took Lena was dying and I confronted her.. But she was so messed up in the head, nothing she said made any sense.. Your sister's still out there, she just wouldn't tell me where."

"And how does Mom not know?"

"Your mother knows what the nurse told her.. That your fraternal twin sister Lena died during the birth.. I went along with it because I didn't want your mom to go back into the coma. I didn't know what she could and couldn't handle and all I had was a suspicion that the nurse was lying, no actual proof.. But I always suspected something, especially the way the nurse looked when she told us Lena died.."

"And she didn't..Or you don't think she did."

"I think that the woman took her. I also think that the nurse on duty that night helped her do it.. Because I tried looking a few years ago and it's like I said.. I found the woman but she wouldn't tell me where Lena was.. She did tell me the nurse had something to do with it." Luke admitted, taking a few deep breaths.

"Do what you want with all of that, Lulu.. But I wanted all of it out. Our family is full of secrets, I'm full of secrets. I want it all to end.."

"So you want me to what? Find her?"

Luke nodded, fell silent and went back to staring at the trees outside of the SUV. "Let's go. Before I change my mind about this, getting help."

Dante started the SUV and looked over at Lulu. Currently, she looked as if her mind were a thousand miles away, she looked even further confused than she had earlier when Luke finally remembered everything he'd done the night his mother died back at the old house on Elm Street.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and said quietly, "We can check into it.."

"It can't hurt." Lulu answered, her mind still blown by everything she learned tonight that her father had been putting off, living with and trying to handle for the better part of almost 52 years before. And what he'd lived with for just the past 25, her fraternal twin being alive, out there somewhere.

She suddenly had an entirely new set of questions and worries that she wanted to get to the bottom of.

The question remained.. Was her father making this up or was it all real?

"I'm going to call Spinelli.. if anyone can figure out whether Dad's just making this up for some bizarre reason, it's him." Lulu said after a while. Dante nodded in agreement and then pointed out, "Maybe all this had to happen to get your family reunited again."

Her cell phone rang and she paled, dropping it as she heard her cousin Lucas telling her that her aunt Patricia was dead, that she'd had a heart attack right at the very end of everything, just seconds after they all left.

"What?"

"It's Aunt Patricia, Dad.. She just passed away a few minutes ago."

The tear made it's way down Luke's cheek slowly and he sighed, shook his head. "While I'm doing this, Lulu.. I want you to find your sister. I went too long without mine.. And I want to see her again.. I want my family together again.. I have to get everyone together again for Patricia, it's what she'd want me to do."

"You focus on getting help."

"I am. I just want you two to promise me you're going to focus on this."

"We will."

* * *

Pine Barrens

Lena sat up in the bed, confused and a little more than irritated at the dream she'd just had. She kept seeing this man, he was holding her and another baby girl, he was singing to them.. And then this woman, a woman who looked a lot like her own mother, was watching them in the background.. She kept seeing the woman pick her up but leaving the other baby girl sharing her crib behind..

The gasping of breath had her husband Logan sitting up in bed behind her, turning on the lamp on the nightstand. "You okay, darlin?"

"It's that dream again." Lena admitted quietly as Logan pulled her into his lap and rested his hand on her cheek, his other hand drifting downward, resting on her stomach. "You need to calm down, darlin.. The baby gets upset when you do.. And you know what the means, right?"

"Yeah.. Another toilet hugging night." Lena muttered as she rested her head against the space between his neck and shoulders, breathing in the scent of his cologne because it relaxed her, it always had. She bit her lower lip and looked up at him, leaning up, kissing him. "What's weird is this dream just started.. Last week when I read that news article in that newspaper when I went to see my mother?"

"The one about that Eckert guy, the one I said looks exactly like my ex girlfriend's dad?" Logan asked, chuckling a little, shaking his head. "It's just a dream, darlin. That's all.. Now come back to bed, woman. Ya know I can't sleep when you can't sleep."

"Okay, alright.. But I'm telling you, the entire thing just feels weird."

"And we'll talk to my dad about it when he comes down with Serena for the weekend.." Logan said as he rolled her to face him, put both his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "For now though, you need sleep."

"I just need you. And the babies.." Lena grumbled, but kissed him on the lips anyway, snuggling against him, sliding her leg between his legs, making him laugh a little and smile to himself in the darkness of their cabin.. Never in a million years did Logan Baldwin actually picture his life taking the turn it had since the night he almost died.. But it had and he was content.

The bed dipped low and their oversized and excitable American bulldog Thor climbed on, flopped across Logan's feet. "Thor, buddy, seriously?" Logan groaned as Lena looked up, gave him those begging eyes he never had really been able to resist, asked quietly, "Please?"

"Mama... Daddy.. I not sleepy." came a little voice from the spot next to the bed. Logan rolled over, picked up their 4 year old daughter Angel with one arm and pulled her into the bed between himself and Lena, laughing as he asked aloud, "Everybody in now?"

"Mhmm."

"Don't smoosh Mommy, okay, Angel?" Logan asked as the little blonde nodded and snuggled against him, yawning. "I didn't wanna sleep.." she muttered as Logan held a finger to her lips and said "Shhh... Let's go to sleep now, Angel."

"Okay, daddy. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Love you Mama. Love you baby.."

"We love you too, Angel." Lena said as she rose up, leaning over and kissing Logan, then kissing Angel goodnight, she wiggled down into the coziness of the bed, falling asleep.

Maybe her husband was right, maybe it was just a dream or something.. It had to be, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**(I'm beyond ecstatic right now, only a chapter posted and already 3 reviews. I want to thank TrueNorth13 and say that I hope this chapter answers your question posed in the review you gave, also I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Like I said, I've never just sort of had a character completely take over and had things be dominated by that one character? Ironically, it was two in this case, both Luke AND the original character Lena. Plus, I guess deep down it's just this longing to see Luke finally have a good life? And Logan too, of course, because I loved the guy for the brief time he was on the show. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews!)**

* * *

TWO

Port Charles, NY

"Well? What's he said today?" Tracy asked Lulu as she looked at her in concern and hugged her, asked seconds later, "What's wrong?"

"According to Dad, I have a fraternal twin sister. Her name is supposed to be Lena Jane. And when he talked about what happened to her in the car on the way here, I wanted to write him off at first. But there was just something about the way he said it Tracy.. You don't think he's telling the truth, right?" Lulu asked, hugging her stepmother back, asking a few moments later, "How did it go?"

"Bobby is a wreck right now, I went with her to try and help her and Valerie planning Patricia's funeral. It's sad, everything happening the way it did. Your father's had one hell of a rough time lately.. What exactly did he say about this supposed fraternal twin?" Tracy asked, leaning against the door to Luke's room, peering through the slim window in the door, looking at him, shaking her head, her fingers pressed to the glass.

"Just that her name is Lena Jane and that the nurses name was Mary Katherine. He can't remember the woman who took my sisters name.. All of the things he did remember mean nothing without dates and last names.." Lulu admitted as she shifted Rocco from one hip to the other, added quietly, "But if anybody can get to the bottom of things, find out the truth, it's Spinelli."

From behind them, Valerie spoke up and said quietly, "I might know something.." as she bit her lower lip, giving everyone in her newly discovered family a wary look. She sighed and said quietly, "My mother would have wanted me to come here. Lately, she'd been worried and distressed about that man.. I've yet to figure out why, he's psychotic."

"No, Valerie, he's not. All of this stuff in his past made him turn into this. What were you saying?"

"Well, about a month ago, my mom got this package in the mail.. It had a letter in it, a bunch of paperwork, some other things. Whenever I showed my mother, she got really upset.. But she hid the box."

"Any idea where she might have hidden it?" Dante asking, eyeing the girl suspiciously. Was she trying to get Lulu's hopes up for some sort of misguided revenge? Dante knew how badly his wife had always sort of wished she had a sister growing up.

"Actually, yes." Valerie admitted as she reached to her neck, took off a necklace on it, the necklace housed a small silver key. "It's to her lock box. That's where she puts things she wants to stay hidden. But I've never looked in it, I swear. Until now I didn't even know where she kept the key, but the nurses at the hospital found it in her room, in the nightstand."

Lulu took the key and looked from Dante to Tracy.

"If you think there might be any truth to it, Lulu, look into it." Tracy said quietly as she looked through the window and into Luke's room, watched him with the doctors. This was killing her, watching her husband go through all of this. "I'm going in there." Tracy muttered when it looked like everything was too intense for Luke to take anymore.

With Tracy in the room, Lulu said quietly, "I'm sorry, Valerie.. About your mother. And about what my father tried to do to your mother and to you at the end."

Valerie nodded. She still wasn't entirely sure what to make of this newly discovered family. She wanted to try to get to know them, to maybe get to know a side of her recently deceased mother that she never really knew before. It hurt like hell knowing that as much as she loved her mother, her mother's former life was relatively some huge secret until now. It felt like Valerie was losing her before she got the chance to even really know her. "I'm trying, okay? That's all I can say. I make no promises as to whether we actually turn into one big happy family.. But for what it's worth, I hope you find out the answers you're still looking for. The lockbox is probably hidden somewhere in her hospital room too, I'll get the nurses to let you guys in.. I just.. I can't go in there right now.. I can't stay here right now, either.." Valerie said finally as she turned, walked out of the hospital. She'd been stupid to come, she still felt the anger and bitterness. If it weren't for her mother's brother Luke, she might still have her mother here with her.

"Let's let Tracy know we're going to start on this for Luke, and go see if we can't find this lockbox." Dante said as Lulu nodded and then stepped into the room, listening to her father recounting everything that happened, down to the smallest details. She could tell it was literally killing him, but it was also sort of setting him free at last.

She hugged him and said quietly, "Valerie thinks Aunt Patricia might have known something.. Did you send her anything recently?"

Luke thought about it a moment and said quietly, "I might have.. When I started to sense something was seriously wrong with me.. I wanted someone I knew would keep quiet but find a way to reach out and find Lena Jean so it's not a stretch to think I sent Patricia whatever I found." as he sighed and said quietly, "I hope you two can find her. I just.. I want this to be over, all of it. And I want the family back together. I spent too long without my sister in my life."

Lulu hugged her father again and then said quietly, "We're going to do our best. Starting with this lead.. You're sure you're not just imagining this?"

"I wish I were, princess." Luke said quietly as he shook his head and then added, "You two will come back and visit later, right? Let me know what you found?"

"I promise, Dad." Lulu said as she tried to keep from crying. The second they were out of the room her father was in for now, she broke down and Dante held her against him, putting their son onto his shoulder for a few moments.

"Let's get this started." Dante said quietly as they walked out of the hospital.

Back inside the room, Luke looked at Tracy and said quietly, "I know what you're thinkin, Spanky.. But I swear I'm not makin this up. Lulu did have a fraternal twin.. Lena woulda been 6 minutes younger than she was, exactly. And no, I didn't sell her or something.. Someone came into that nursery and took her.. With the help of that nurse, of course.. But what I did was much worse, because I never once questioned why the nurse tellin Laura and I Lena died during the night even though I personally just had this feeling."

"Luke, it wasn't your fault. You have got to stop holding onto all these things. Do you see now, you stubborn lovable grump of a man why hanging onto all of this instead of talking to someone is a very bad idea?" Tracy asked as she took his hand and looked into his eyes, admitting, "When I married you this time, Luke.. I married you because I loved you. Warts and all."

"And there are a lotta those, apparently, Spanky."

"Yes, well, we're going to deal with every single one. Together and as a family." Tracy promised as she asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"I miss Patricia.. I miss my mother.. It's just all coming at me at once, Spanky.. And now, finding Lena.. I have to do this.. I think they both woulda wanted the family all together again. I know my mom woulda." Luke admitted as he hugged Tracy and then said quietly, "You need to go.. Get some sleep, woman."

"I'm not going anywhere, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer." Tracy said as she settled into the couch in the room, giving him a determined look.

* * *

Pine Barrens

"Hey, whoa you two.. I just mopped the house?" Lena said as she gave Logan and their daughter Angel a playful glare. They'd went down to the lake just below the house to fish for a few hours while she cleaned. She'd only had to run both of them out just to get anything neat and clean like she wanted it, but she was finished at last and now, here the two of them stood, grins, holding up lines full of the fish they'd caught. And, of course, covered in mud.

"Aww, c'mon, babe."

"I love you, Logan Houston Baldwin, but you are not trackin up this floor. Hand over those boots. Angel, put your rain boots on the porch, baby girl." Lena said as she took her husband's boots only to find herself being pulled against him, being coated in slimy second hand mud from whatever puddle Logan took himself and Angel through on their ATV.

"You were playin again, weren't you?" Lena asked, her full lips curving into a pout as Angel proceeded to start telling on her father, pointing up at him. "Daddy did it, mama."

"Yeah, well, Scout, you helped Daddy.. Who kept yellin faster?" Logan joked as he picked Angel up, blowing a raspberry on her stomach as he also tickled her, made her squirm a little. He looked at Lena and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Was watching the news a few minutes ago, the weirdest thing happened.. It was like that dream but not quite? This is really starting to make me wonder, babe? I mean horomones, I get.. I know the drill, we all know what happened when I was pregnant with baby girl here.. But this time? It feels like memories.. But babies cannot remember things.. Not like this." Lena admitted, shaking her head as she stepped away from Logan and pointed to their downstairs bathroom. "Go shower."

"Are you comin with me, woman?"

"Logannnnn... Nowwwww.. You're dripping all over my hardwood floors, damn it."

He smirked as he grabbed her butt, left a muddy handprint across her cutoffs in the process. " Go relax, babe.. I think I can handle cooking supper tonight." as he called out over his shoulder, "Alright, Angel, time for Daddy to teach ya how to skin these."

"Eww, no. Daddy, I don't wanna." Angel said as she eyed the fish on her line, wrinkled her nose. Logan fluffed her hair and then said with a laugh, "Okay, alright.. But next time, Scout."

"They're slimy."

"And so are the worms but you finally bait your own hook, Scout." Logan teased his daughter gently as he bent, picking her up, hugging her, getting her muddier. "You can go play. Go wash off first."

Angel took off to wash the mud off of herself and Lena laughed a little, shook her head and then said "You're probably right, it's probably just horomones.. But I just.. I keep seeing another baby girl lying beside what I'm assuming is me in my crib.. It feels so weird because I'm an only child." as she handed Logan a beer and then said "You earned that, stud.. Now, go hose down. You reek of fish."

He took a sip of the beer, watched her walking into the next room as he thought about what she kept insisting was going on right now.. Maybe a little later he could get his father to dig into things for Lena.. As long as he'd known her, she'd always admitted to feeling like she never fit in with her mother or her mother's family, or that she felt like she should have siblings or something, like there was some piece missing or something.

And something told him that maybe this time, it was more than just his very pregnant wife's horomones. She sensed something, she'd always been nothing if not intuitive.

Lena walked into the bathroom to help Angel dry off after her shower, and the entire time, she wondered if maybe these dreams and things lately weren't another byproduct of always feeling sort of like there was something about her life and childhood that had been some huge lie.

She had her reasons for suspecting this, of course, for one thing, an argument she overheard between her mother and father when she was around Angel's age. And then there was the fact that for whatever reason, she found two birth certificates hidden in her mother's study once, but she'd been too young then to read and understand them, her mother said she had to have an extra copy for school records or something.. But it made no sense, she clearly remembered seeing another girl name on one, not just her own... Then there were the things later on that her mother said when she'd drank maybe a little too much, the fact that when she did she called her Amelia and not Lena. There was the fact that there were scant pictures of her as a baby around her mother's house also.

And later on, when she'd tried to look for the duplicate birth certificates, neither one was anywhere in her mother's old house to be found.. And the biggest thing.. Her mother wouldn't hesitate to lie to her if she felt that it would benefit her or save her own ass ultimately.

And above all else, of course, there were the simple genetic things.. Lena had blondish brown hair and an unusual shade of hazel eye.. Her mother? Dark auburn hair, fair coloring, freckles and dark brown eyes.

"You okay, darlin?" Logan asked from the bathroom doorway, sipping his beer, looking at Lena in concern.

"I'm fine, it's just been a weird day, babe."

"Daddy, I'm clean? Can we go rides again?"

"Oh no no.. See, Angel, you had your one bath limit today, Scout. Maybe tomorrow, huh? Daddy's gotta finish buildin your tree fort anyway." Logan said as he smiled, Angel hugging against his leg.

"Where's Thor?"

"Outside, darlin.. He might have gotten skunked earlier and is now in his part of the yard, waiting on a tomato sauce bath?" Logan admitted sheepishly.

"Seriously? He got skunked again? What was he doing this time, Logan, trying to play with the skunk?"

"Kinda, yeah." Logan said as he hugged Lena against him and said quietly, "Talked to my dad just now.. He said if you wanted, he'd try to dig around and see if he couldn't figure something out." as Lena looked up at Logan, rose to her tiptoes and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
